Harry Potter and the Time Rifts
by roseman780
Summary: This is set after OotP so if you haven't read it don't read this. What would happen if Harry and Hermione got married and had a child? Well when he comes back to the past we'll all find out. Making the rating PG13 in case i start to get into intense si
1. Happy Birthday James

A/N Most of these characters don't belong to me. Most belong to the great J.K. Rowlings. And these stories take place after OotP so if you haven't read it don't read this. But if you have then please read and review.  
  
Harry Potter and the Time Rifts  
  
Chapter one.  
  
"James Ronald Potter! I don't care if it is your 16th birthday if you are not up in one minute I swear you will de-gnome this house every minute until it is time to return to Hogwarts!"  
  
James Potter woke up with a groan. He quickly put on his glasses and got dressed and looked into the mirror. He had dark untidy hair, (which he got from his father) and dark brown eyes, (which he got from his mother.) James tried combing his hair but failed miserably and rushed down stairs. If there was one thing he hated more than not sleeping it was de-gnoming the family's giant size garden. "Why did I have to get up so early mom? I mean it's still summer vacation." James asked to the other person in the kitchen. James's mother turned around and looked at him. She had straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "You got up because your father and godfather will be home from their trip anytime now."  
  
James's brown eyes light up at this. "Dad's coming home today? And he's bringing Uncle Ron? Wicked!" James hasn't seen his father in two weeks do to the trip his father and godfather had to take. You see James's father was Harry Potter, famous Auror and also The Boy Who Lived, though Harry didn't like being referred to that.  
  
Just when James was starting to get excited by the idea of his father being home for his birthday two adult wizards Appariated into the kitchen. One of the wizards had untidy black hair and emerald eyes behind a pair of glasses. The other one had flaming red hair and freckles over his face. Harry Potter walked over to his wife and placed a long romantic kiss on her lips.  
  
Ron Weasley turned to James Potter and said, "They've been together for almost twenty-five years and they still need to find a room everytime they are together." Ron looked up and saw two murderous glares at him. "Ummm? Hi Hermione? How is everything?"  
  
"Everything is fine Ron." she replied evenly. "Now if you don't mind I was kissing my husband to welcome him home." She then pulled Harry into another kiss this time shorter and sweeter. Then let go of him and said, "There now that he has been welcomed home properly how was your trip?"  
  
Harry replied, "The trip was fine. We were sent to a cave that held artifacts that were used in hopes of resurrecting Voldemort." Harry looked he was worn out by the trip.  
  
James then turned to his father and godfather and asked, "Well not to be rude, but it is my birthday. You didn't happen to have brought me anything back have you?"  
  
Ron turned to James and said, "What do you need a present every time we go on a trip? What are you, five? Alright, here is your present." Ron gave James a lion pendant while smiling at him.  
  
Harry then spoke up, "They say that this pendant belonged to Godric Gryffindore. And below where we found it there was some kind of message. It read, 'Forget what you already know and learn what you do not.' But I don't really believe that."  
  
James put on the pendant and turned to thank his father and godfather when he black out.  
  
A/N Don't you just love cliffhangers. I know I do. So watch for plenty of them. Please read and review and if I get enough I will keep writing if you want me to.


	2. Past Tense

Disclaimer: Most of this characters do not belong to me. They belong to the great J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 2 Past Tense  
  
James Potter opened his eyes and put on his glasses. He looked around the room he was in and saw that he was in a hospital bed. He thought to himself, Great I blackout for a little bit and my parents send me to St. Mungo's. Then he looked more closer at his room and it looked very familiar. Wait a minute. This isn't St. Mungo's, this is the hospital wing of Hogwarts. What the hell is going on? School doesn't start for another two weeks. And why am I here? Maybe they thought that Dumbledore would know what happened to me.  
  
James then heard two voices in the next room.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I understand that the boy looks a lot like Harry Potter, but if you look this boy has brown eyes and no scar on his forehead, so he cannot be Harry," James heard Professor Dumbledore state matter-of-factly.  
  
"That may be true Professor Dumbledore, however we don't know who he is. And since he was found unconscious he is under my care." replied Madam Pomfrey rather sharply.  
  
"Which is precisely why I must speak with the boy," Professor Dumbledore said as he entered the James's room. Dumbledore noticed that James was awake and turned to Madam Pomfrey and said, "And besides it looks like our young visitor is awake now."  
  
Dumbledore then turned to James and asked, "Now that you are awake would you please tell us who you are and why you were unconscious in the Great Hall?"  
  
James looked at Dumbledore amazed, "Don't you know who I am? I am James Potter. You were at the wedding of my father and mother. You are like a grandfather to me."  
  
Dumbledore stared at James for a second and asked, "Who are your parents?"  
  
James still couldn't believe that Dumbledore didn't know who he was. "My parents are Harry and Hermione Potter. I've been attending Hogwarts for five years now. My best class is potions taught by Professor Malfoy. Does any of that ring a bell?"  
  
Dumbledore was shocked at what he was told. He then said, "Professor Malfoy is your potions teacher?"  
  
James replied, "Yes! Professor Ginny Malfoy. Sister to my godfather Ron Weasley and wife of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Draco Malfoy. Though neither treat me differently than any other student just because of how close our families are."  
  
Dumbledore took in all of this information calmly. He then asked quietly, "James what year is this?"  
  
James looked at Professor Dumbledore for a little bit and replied, "It's the year 2021. And I am going into my sixth year as a Gryffindor."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at James and replied rather quietly, "I think I understand what the problem is. James, I don't know how to tell you this, but today is September 1, 1996. I think for some reason you have been sent 25 years into the past, if what you say is true. Though I happen to think that everything you have said is the truth."  
  
James stared at Professor Dumbledore with his mouth open. How did I get 25 years into the past? I remember Dad and Uncle Ron coming home and giving my present. Then I put on the pendant…Of course the pendant. So if I can figure out how it works then I can get home. James thought to himself.  
  
Dumbledore then said to James, "Do you have any idea how you got here?"  
  
James took off his pendant and handed it to Dumbledore. "I think this thing brought me here, though I don't know how."  
  
Dumbledore took the pendant and said to James, "Well I will certainly look into it, until then I would like you to stay here. Maybe even take some lessons so that you don't fall behind. In fact I will set you up so that you have the same classes as your father. Tomorrow I will take you to Diagon Alley so that we can get you some clothes and supplies to use while you are here. Don't worry about money. I will spend it. I have a feeling the money will be reimbursed in the future. Now James it is important that you do not mention to anyone that you are from the future. For this fact I am going to ask you to tell anyone who asks your name that your name is James Ronald…Harrison. Yes that will do for now. If anyone asks where you are from tell them you are a transfer student from America. This is very important. Make sure you tell no one the truth, especially your father and mother."  
  
James nodded his head agreeing to everything Dumbledore said.  
  
Dumbledore then tells James, "Please go up to the Gryffindor common room. The password is "Pixie Wings." When you get up there you will find a bed waiting for you in the boys dormitory. Now please go for you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow and may need your rest."  
  
James left the hospital wing and proceeded up to the Gryffindor common room. When he reached the top of the stairs he noticed the picture of the Fat Lady. Gee in 25 years she'll still be here? I guess some things will never change.  
  
James said the password and walked into the common room. He took a quick glance around and saw only two students there. He was about to head up to his room when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Hello there," a pretty girl said.  
  
Wow, she is very beautiful. James thought to himself. "Hello." James replied to the girl.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger. You're new here aren't you? What's your name?" asked Hermione.  
  
Oh great I see a beautiful girl in the past and she's my mom? What would Freud say about that? James thought. He then replied, "My name is James Pot…er…Harrison. Yes I am new here. I just transferred from a school in America."  
  
"Well it is nice to meet you James. This is my friend Ron Weasley," stated Hermione, gesturing to the boy behind her. "I would introduce you to my other friend Harry Potter, but he is never around. By the way do you realize how much you look like Harry Potter?"  
  
James replied, "You know, I have been told that quite often. People say I look like him only I have my mother's eyes."  
  
Hermione giggled at this.  
  
Ron walked up and said, "Hello there James. Glad you are in Gryffindor. Be thankful you are not a Slytherin like that brainless git Draco Malfoy."  
  
James laughed to himself hearing his godfather call his brother-in-law a "brainless git." I guess some things really never do change. James thought to himself.  
  
Just then the portrait opened and a 16 year old boy walked in. He turned to Hermione and Ron and stopped when he saw James. The boy could swear he was looking into a mirror, only the mirror had deep brown eyes and no scar on his forehead.  
  
"Uhh, hello. My name is Harry Potter."  
  
"Hello Harry. My name is James Harrison. I just meet Hermione and Ron here."  
  
Hermione then turned to Harry and said, "Where were you after the Welcoming Feast? We were supposed to meet."  
  
Harry replied, "Sorry. I was on my way here when this beautiful girl started talking to me and asked if I was going with anyone to the welcome back dance next weekend. When I told her no we started talking and I completely forgot the time."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and stammered out, "What? I can't believe you!" Hermione then fled up to the girls dormitory.  
  
Harry turned to Ron and asked, "What is her problem?"  
  
Ron replied, "Well she was hoping to go with you mate." Ron then turned and headed up to the boys dormitory.  
  
Harry then said to himself, "Great how was I supposed to know? Was I supposed to read her mind?" Harry muttered some words under his breath as he sulked up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
Great, thought James, I am here less than a day and my parents are mad at each other. Well I guess I can't worry about it now. They will get together eventually. I mean if they don't how am I here? Well I better get some rest.  
  
James then headed up to the boys dormitory and like Dumbledore said he did have a bed waiting. James laid down on the bed and pulled the curtains close on his four-poster bed. As he laid there a thought occurred to him, What if my parents don't get together? What if I messed everything up by coming to the past? How will I get home? Will I have a home to get back to? These questions and more went though his head as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N Ok this was the first real chapter of the story. Please read and review. Any and all suggestions welcome. -------


	3. A trip to the alley

Disclaimer: Most of these characters are not mine. They belong to the great J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter three A trip to the alley.  
  
James had a fitful sleep. He kept running through his head all of the problems that his coming into the past could create. He thought about the fight he saw between his parents. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his parents argue. He also thought about what his father said about the other girl. He had gotten barely an hour's sleep through the whole night when he was shaken awake. He opened his eyes and noticed that Professor Dumbledore was standing by his bed.  
  
James looked at Dumbledore questionably and barely choked out of his tired mouth, "What time is it? And why did you wake me up so early?"  
  
Dumbledore grinned at James and quietly replied, "It is five o'clock in the morning and I woke you up so that we can go to Diagon Alley and gather your supplies. We need to get an early start because we have many things to get for you. Now please get ready and meet me in the Common Room."  
  
James groaned a little at the idea of being awoken at five in the morning, but knew that Dumbledore and him really did need an early start. He quietly got up from bed and took a shower. He then put on the only clothes he had. He then tried to comb his hair and failed miserably again. He then rushed down to the Common Room paying close attention to not waking anyone else up.  
  
When James reached the Common Room he noticed that Professor Dumbledore appeared to be sleeping in one of the chairs. James chuckled to himself at this sight. He then cleared his throat and said, "Professor I am ready whenever you are. "  
  
Dumbledore opened his eyes and said, with twinkling eyes, "Well it took you long enough young Mr. Potter. Now if you follow me we need to go to my office."  
  
James nodded his head and followed the professor to his office. On the way James asked, "How are we getting to Diagon Alley sir? Whenever I come to Hogwarts I always have to the Hogwarts Express and that is a four hour trip."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at this question. "Well Mr. Potter, very few know that the fireplace in my office is connected to the Floo Network. You see if everyone knew then my office would always be crowed with people who wish to tell me how I really should run Hogwarts. However, I find it necessary to have it connected so that I can get to the Ministry of Magic whenever I am needed."  
  
This sounded very logical to James. Within a few moments they arrived at the stone gargoyle hiding the staircase to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore then said the password, "Canary Creams" and the gargoyle moved. James was amazed at the password. He then, almost hesitantly, asked Dumbledore, "Aren't Canary Creams joke items that Fred and George Weasley came up with? I thought I heard my father and godfather discussing them one day. Probably to try to teach me something not to do."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled again and replied, "You are quite right. As much as the Weasley twins are practical jokesters, I find that they are really quite funny, however I would ask you to tell no one I said that for it would ruin my reputation as a formidable Headmaster."  
  
They entered Dumbledore's office and went to the fireplace. Dumbledore pulled out a bag with Floo powder and tossed it into the fire. He stepped through and said "Diagon Alley." James Potter followed quickly behind. Soon they found themselves in Diagon Alley.  
  
Dumbledore turned to James and stated tiredly, "I will go to Gringotts first. I want you to remain in front of the bank until I return. Do you understand? Also please remember that now that we are among others your name is James Harrison. No one must know the truth. I shall be back shortly." With that Dumbledore entered Gringotts while James remained out front.  
  
James stood outside and watched as the shopkeepers opened their shops for business. James was tempted to wander over to some of the shops, but thought otherwise not wanting to think about what would happen if Dumbledore came out and found him gone. Just when James was about to think it would be safe to take a quick peek Dumbledore came out of the bank with a bag of money.  
  
Dumbledore saw James standing right where he left him. Dumbledore said to James, with a twinkle in his eyes, "You know you have more restraint than your father did at your age. If I had told your father to stay right here he would have left the second I went inside."  
  
James couldn't believe his ears. My father had a tendency to not follow the rules? Gee, why is it he is always so mad whenever I break a small rule?  
  
Dumbledore then said seriously, "Our first stop is to Ollivander's to get you a wand. There is no way to protect yourself or to perform in your classes without a wand."  
  
As they walked down the street James thought to himself, This should be easy. When I came to get my wand for the first time they had it waiting for me.  
  
Soon they found themselves in Ollivander's Wand Shop. Dumbledore greeted Ollivander friendly and stated, "We need to find a wand for my young friend here," gesturing to James who was standing behind Dumbledore.  
  
Ollivander looked at James and shockingly said, "A wizard his age without a wand already? I wouldn't think that he had outgrown it that fast. Usually wizards don't need a new wand until they have graduated."  
  
James blushed and stammered out, "I…uh…lost mine when I transferred to Hogwarts."  
  
Ollivander looked at James and nodded, though not believing a word James said and stated, "Well lets begin and see what works for you." Ollivander then handed James a wand and it flew right out of Jame's hand.  
  
They continued trying wands for an hour when finally a match was found. James then turned to Dumbledore and whispered, "This looks exactly like the wand I had before. In fact everything about it is just like the wand I had before right down to the unicorn hair used in it."  
  
Dumbledore paid for the wand and him and James went to their next stop for some new robes and clothes for James. Finding outfits for James for the year took another hour. The problem was that nothing that James put on Dumbledore thought was correct for him. They continued down Diagon Alley stopping in every shop that would have things James would need.  
  
Finally, they entered Flourish and Blott's for books. Dumbledore handed the bookkeeper the list of classes James would be taking and the bookkeeper located everything James would need. James looked at his books and whispered to Dumbledore, "This isn't as many books as I need back home. In fact it looks like I am taking less classes than I usually do."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Really? Well it looks like you inherited your mother's sense of schoolwork. Don't get me wrong. Your father is quite the student, however there are times I wish he would apply himself a little more."  
  
Dumbledore and James finished their supply shopping and headed for a fireplace to take them back to Hogwarts. They entered the fireplace and arrived back in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore then said matter-of-factly, "Well Mr. Potter, seeing as how it is almost time for dinner I suggest that you carry your things up to your room and come down for dinner. You may also want to change since you are wearing what you were wearing yesterday."  
  
James looked at Professor Dumbledore and asked, "Sir, can I ask you something?" Dumbledore nodded his head for James to continue. "Well sir, last night I saw my parents have a disagreement. I cannot remember the last time that happened. Do you think that my coming to the past had any effect on what the future will bring?"  
  
Dumbledore took this question under careful consideration and replied calmly, "It is my belief that everything happens for a reason. So no, I do not believe that what has happened to you will have any effect. Now please return to your room and I will get started on finding out how to return you to your correct time."  
  
James left Dumbledore's office and placed his belongings in his room. He then quickly showered and changed and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. When he arrived he noticed that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting together. Good maybe they made up and I was worrying for nothing. He went over to sit by them hoping that they would welcome him.  
  
When he reached them Hermoine noticed him first and thought to herself, Well if Harry won't go with me to the dance maybe I can make him a little jealous. She quickly stood up and asked James, "James, would you take me to the Welcome Back dance next weekend?"  
  
A/N: What would you do if your mother asked you to take her to a dance? Find out next time. Same Harry time. Same Harry channel. (Sorry just love that line from the old Batman show with Adam West.)  
  
Thanks go out to modre27, sliverdemoness, mbogjevska, and friendship8910. Without their help there would not be a story.


	4. The Dance

Disclaimer: As you know already…I mean you got this far into the story…most of the characters belong to the Great J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Summary: James Ronald Potter, Harry and Hermione's son, has come back 25 years and is in the same year as his parents. He did some supply shopping with Dumbledore and was just asked by his mother to go to a dance.  
  
A/N: This is a longer chapter than what I have done before. So if you get bored with it I'm sorry.  
  
Chapter 4 The Dance  
  
When James reached Harry, Ron and Hermione she noticed him first and thought to herself, Well if Harry won't go with me to the dance maybe I can make him a little jealous. She quickly stood up and asked James, "James, would you take me to the Welcome Back dance next weekend?"  
  
James didn't know what to say. He was about to reply when a voice behind them sneered, "Let's see who we have here. The-boy-who-lived-but-not-for-much-longer, the sixth poor child of Muggle lovers, and the know-it-all mudblood. We also have the guy with the worst memory who is barely between a squib and a wizard, though I am betting the former in that case, (indicating Neville Longbottom). And what's this a guy who is dressed up as Potter. Isn't it a little early for Halloween."  
  
The five of them turned and faced Draco Malfoy. As usual he was being followed by Crabbe and Goyle, his loyal followers. Behind them was Pansy Parkinson, who had been following Draco and his friends around since Draco took her to the Yule Ball two years ago. James couldn't believe that this is the same guy he knew. The Draco, known to James as "Uncle Drake", was a very kind person, however his "Uncle Drake" very rarely talked about how he was in school.  
  
Ron started to get up, when Harry grabbed his robe so Ron couldn't do anything. Harry looked at Draco and smiled and said, "You know even though Crouch was evil he did something that I liked in our fourth year. How about we see Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret again? Anyone have any objections?" Draco and his entourage quickly retreated back to the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione then looked around and wasn't able to find James around anywhere. James had taken the opportunity to leave when his father was threatening Draco. James was hurrying back to Dumbledore's office. What am I gonna do? I can't run to Dumbledore for every problem like this comes up. Maybe I can convince Dumbledore to allow me to talk to someone my own age here so that I don't have to go to him each time. James reached the stone gargoyle and said "Canary Creams." The gargoyle moved allowing James to climb the stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
James reached the door to the office and timidly knocked. "Come in Mr. Potter." James entered, but was shocked at the fact that Dumbledore seemed to know it was him. "Uhh…Professor…how did you know it was me?"  
  
Dumbledore produced a parchment that had a map on it. "Has your father told you about this?" James shook his head no. "Well from my understanding this is the infamous Marauder's Map. I found this in the Professor Umbridge's office after your father went to the Ministry of Magic last year. No one wiped it clean so I have had it in my possession since and this dot showed "James Potter" at my door and since I know that the first James Potter is not among the living, it had to be you. But that isn't why you came to see me. So what is it you wanted young Mr. Potter?"  
  
James took a deep breath. He hesitantly told Dumbledore about his mother asking him out. "Sir, I was wondering if it was ok to tell someone else. Someone around my age. So that I don't have to come to you with all of the advice I need."  
  
Dumbledore thought about this for a moment. "If you believe you can tell this person and not disrupt the timeline then I see no reason not to. However I must caution you that you cannot reveal anything to this person about their personal future. Now Mr. Potter if there are no other interruptions I would really like to get you back home."  
  
James left Dumbledore's office and walked to his common room. When he reached the stairs his stomach growled reminding him that he had not had anything for dinner. James raced back to the Great Hall hoping dinner was not over. When he reached there he saw people still eating, however Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be found. However James did notice his "Aunt" Ginny eating. He walked over to her and said, "Hello, I am James Harrison."  
  
Ginny Weasley, the youngest child and only daughter of the Weasley family, looked up at the boy in front of her. At first she thought that it was Harry Potter, but she looked closer and noticed that he had no scar and that his eyes were brown. "Hello, I am Ginny Weasley."  
  
James looked at her and decided that yes she was the one to help. "Ginny, I am about to tell you something. You may not believe me at first, but you can ask Professor Dumbledore and he will verify everything that I tell you. My name is not James Harrison. My real name is James Ronald Potter. I am the son of Harry and Hermione Potter. I am the godson of Ronald Weasley. I was magically transported 25 years into the past. I need your help. I have been here one day and my parents are mad at each other and to top it off my mother asked me to the Welcome Back Dance."  
  
Ginny looked at James with bewilderment on her face. Then she started to laugh. "Boy who put you up to this? Was it George or Fred? No, this isn't their style. I know it was Ron right?"  
  
James looked crushed. He thought if anyone believed him it would be Ginny. James left the Great Hall and headed to the common room again. When he walked in he noticed Harry and Hermione standing there in a full blown argument.  
  
"Hermione, I can't believe you asked him to the dance. I mean you just meet him and you already want to date him? What is wrong with you?"  
  
"If you don't like it you should have asked me. But then again the Famous Harry Potter can't be caught with a common Muggle born witch. So go with that girl, for all I care."  
  
James left through the portal before he was noticed. On his way down stairs he ran into Ginny. Ginny pulled him into a hug and started crying on his shoulder. James was taken back by this considering her reaction to what he said.  
  
Ginny said through tears, "I am sorry I didn't believe you James. I just talked to Dumbledore and he did verify everything you told me. And to think I was mean to you."  
  
James looked down at Ginny, "It's ok. As long as you believe me now. Now can you please help me?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "I will go and talk to Hermione first. What she did isn't in her nature and I want to find out why she did it. Then we can figure out a way to get Harry and Hermione together. But can I ask you a question? Why did you decide to tell me?"  
  
James looked as his feet as he answered. "I told you because I know that you liked my dad, but I also know that you got over your crush during your third year. You told me that in the future, when I asked why did you marry…never mind I am not allowed to tell you."  
  
Ginny seemed to accept this answer. She and James hurried into the common room to find it empty. Ginny looked at James and commanded, "Stay here while I go talk to Hermione. You better do as I say or I will make sure that your parents punish you for not listening to me sometime in the future." She had a smile on her face as she said this.  
  
Ginny rushed into Hermione's room and saw her crying on her bed. Ginny walked over to her and said almost timidly, "Hermione, can we talk?"  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Ginny and nodded her head.  
  
"Hermione I know you asked James Harrison to the Welcome Back dance. I was wondering why you did this. This isn't like you. Normally you are very shy around boys."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny and said rather quietly, "Please don't be mad at me. I know you like Harry, however I think I am in love with him. As for James I asked him because I was trying to make Harry jealous. I was upset with him when he told me about the other girl."  
  
Ginny then did something Hermione didn't expect, she smiled. "Of course I am not mad at you. My feelings for Harry were just a crush. When I look at you two I see the love you each have for the other, but are too stubborn to admit. I think we will be able to convince James to help you make Harry jealous. Come with me." Ginny then lead Hermione to the common room where they found James sitting in front of the fire.  
  
Hermione spoke up first. "James, I want you to know I only asked you to the dance to make Harry jealous. I understand if you don't want to go with me."  
  
James looked at his mother and replied, "I will go with you, but only as friends. I think that you and Harry belong together. So I don't see anything wrong with trying to make him jealous."  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were in the boys dormitory discussing the argument. Harry turned to Ron and said, "I don't understand Hermione. If she had given me the chance I would have told her that I didn't agree to go with that girl. In fact the only girl I want to go with is Hermione, but it looks like James is already taking her."  
  
Ron then said, "Well go alone. Maybe James said no, I mean he didn't answer her at dinner. And if you're alone and she's alone then maybe you'll be alone together."  
  
"Ron you are a genius sometimes. By the way who are you taking?"  
  
"Oh I decided to take Luna. She agreed rather quickly."  
  
The rest of the week past rather uneventfully. The only difference was that whenever a teacher asked a question, not only did Hermione know the answer, but so did James. Some people thought that James was well on his way to becoming top student instead of Hermione.  
  
Soon it was time for the dance. Harry, dressed in his green robes that Mrs. Weasley bought for him the previous year, went down alone since he didn't have a date. He waited in the Great Hall for Hermione. When she entered with James, Harry almost left the dance, but decided to stay for a little bit. Harry could not take his eyes off of Hermione. She was dressed in a forget-me-not blue robe and her hair was tied up in a bun. She had on very little make-up but just enough to accent her natural features. James was wearing a navy blue robe that Dumbledore purchased for him earlier in the week.  
  
When James noticed that Harry was all alone he excused himself from Hermione and went over and talked to Harry. "Harry, where is your date?"  
  
Harry replied almost icily, "I don't have a date. I decided to come alone, Harrison."  
  
James was a little shocked. Harry had called him by his surname. Harry usually only reserved that for people he hated. James looked at Harry and understood. Hermione's plan to make Harry jealous worked. "Harry go outside for a little bit. I need to talk to you…alone." James tried to sound threatening, but he felt it didn't work.  
  
Harry left and James immediately went over to Hermione. "Hermione, go outside for a little bit. I need to talk to you alone."  
  
Hermione went without question. For some reason she trusted James. When she got outside she saw Harry. "Harry? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I am waiting for Harrison, he said he needed to talk to me alone."  
  
Hermione was shocked that Harry used James's surname. A few seconds later James walked out. "Good now that I have both of you here, I have something to say. I may have only been here for a week, but I know you both care for each other. Now you two will stay out here until you have decided to make up."  
  
Harry was shocked at this. If anything it seemed as though James wanted Hermione to be here with him. "What is his game? I thought he like you, but seems to be trying to get us together."  
  
At this Hermione spoke up, "Harry who is your date tonight?"  
  
"No one." Hermione was shocked at this. "I tried to tell you that when that girl asked me I said no because I was planning on asking you. But then you went and asked James and I thought you wouldn't want to go with me."  
  
"Harry, I only asked James to come in hopes of making you jealous. He agreed to come only as friends, because he felt we belonged together."  
  
Harry turned to her with a surprised look on his face. He was standing barely centimeters from her and then with all the courage he had he leaned down and kissed her. They stood kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Though they didn't notice, inside they had an audience. Ginny, Ron, Luna Lovegood, Neville, Lavender Brown, who was Neville's date, and of course James. James thought to himself, That went better than I thought. Maybe now that they are together I can finally concentrate on getting home. One thing he didn't notice was a figure in the dark also watching Harry and Hermione.  
  
A/N Dun Dun Dun…So who's the mysterious stranger. Should I tell you now? No I don't think so. You'll find out eventually.  
  
Thanks to my beta readers. I owe you all. So here are some roses. ----------------------------


	5. Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters here. They are owned by the great J.K. Rowlings.  
  
A/N: Don't complain about the way I decided to pair up couples. It's my story. Deal with it. HAHAHA!  
  
Chapter 5: Brothers  
  
Harry, Ron, James, and Neville were sitting together in their Divination class. It had been two weeks since the Welcome Back dance. Harry and Hermione are the perfect couple many people observed. Ron and Luna were acting like two hormone driven teenagers. They were constantly being caught snogging. However, Neville and Lavender had barely spoken a word to each other. Harry, Ron , Neville, and James had become great friends since the dance, making James feel like he was connecting with his father more then they had before.  
  
James sat watching Professor Trelawney move across the room talking to the students. She came to James and seemed to hold her hand on her head. "I see a very dark past from you. I believe that you have lost both your parents am I not correct?"  
  
James wanted to laugh. "I'm sorry Professor, but no I have not lost my parents. In fact I am in contact with them everyday." James tried his hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Very well," the professor spoke rather indignantly. "I think that that should be all for today. Class dismissed. However, Mr. Harrison I would like to speak with you."  
  
James groaned inwardly. He waited as the rest of the class exited. He stood where he was and knew that he was going to get in trouble for talking back to a teacher. As he stood there Professor Trelawney stared at James. She was about to speak when her eyes became white and she said in a low voice, "YOU WILL BECOME MORE THAN FATHER AND SON WITH YOUR FATHER. YOU TWO WILL BECOME BROTHERS. BEWARE THE DECENDANT OF THE DARK LORD FOR SHE WILL TRY TO DESTROY A SPECIAL BOND AND YOU WILL NOT REMAIN AMONG THE LIVING." Trelawney then slumped against her chair.  
  
James looked at Trelawney and then quickly and quietly exited. James knew that what he just saw was a real prediction. James was about to rush to Dumbledore's office when he was confronted by someone he didn't want to see.  
  
"Well, well if it's not the newest member of Potter's fan club," sneered Draco. "You know Harrison you really should be careful who you are associated with."  
  
James looked at Draco and said smiling, "You know I have wanted to talk to you. Preferably alone…Drake." James made sure Draco heard the name Drake.  
  
All of the color that was left in Draco's face fell. He quickly said over his shoulder, "Crabbe, Goyle, split." When they didn't move Draco shouted, "NOW!" Now turning back to James Draco said almost deathly, "Ok where did you learn that name?"  
  
James looked around and made sure there was no one around. "Ok, you want to know how I know that name? I cannot tell you. I can tell you however that I know that after you're second year you fell in love with a Muggle girl. I also know that she had a five year old brother who called you 'Drake.' I also know that over the summer after fourth year the family was slaughtered by your father so that Voldemort would never know."  
  
Draco looked at James and said, "Ok what do you want?"  
  
James regretted doing this to his "Uncle Drake", but knew of no other way to keep Draco away until he got back to his time. "Ok I want you to lay off of the Gryffindore's a bit. Keep up some of the insults so that no one notices, but don't go out of your way to annoy Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me. And lay off of Neville while you're at it. And I know that you will do this because I know that you are not worried about what will happen to you or your father, but you are worried about what will happen to your mother if Voldemort ever finds out that one of his Inner Circle has a child who was in love with a Muggle."  
  
Draco looked shocked, "What? I have to leave Pothead, Weasel, Mudblood, and Forgetful alone? How will I have fun then?"  
  
James looked at Draco and almost laughed. "Why don't you try studying for once?"  
  
"Listen Harr…James my grades are good enough. And I don't happen to think studying is fun, I mean I am not that mud…not Hermione Granger." It was eating Draco alive not to insult James or Hermione.  
  
"Very good Drake. Now I need to go see Dumbledore." With that James practically ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
James reached Dumbledore's office and entered. He wasn't the least surprised to see Dumbledore there waiting for him. Dumbledore asked James, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Sir, I know I am interrupting you, but I felt that I must tell you. I was just in Divination, when Professor Trelawney predicated something. She told me that my father and me would become brothers, I haven't figured out that one. But she also said to beware of Voldemort's descendent. I was wondering if you knew anything about it." James said all of this in one breath and then took a couple of deep breaths to regain his composure.  
  
Dumbledore looked at James and thought to himself, How remarkable! He is just like his father. Dumbledore then said, "Young Mr. Potter. I am not aware of Voldemort having any descendants, however we must never rule it out. I will ask my spies if they have learned anything."  
  
James leaves feeling better now that he has told Dumbledore. James makes his way back to the common room where he finds Harry, Ron, and Neville in a quiet discussion. They notice him and Harry waves him over.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's up?" asked James.  
  
"Be quiet. Look I am going to tell you three something special but secret." Harry made sure he had everyone's attention. "I have decided that since Vol…I mean You-Know-Who returned I think Hogwart's needs a return of its own. I think its time that the Marauders returned. I owled the last remaining member of the Original Marauders and asked him how I can resurrect the Marauders. I also asked him to teach me and my Marauders how to become animagi. He told me to resurrect the Marauders we need four people who are willing to do anything to have fun. He then reluctantly agreed to show us how to become animagi. Well I decided that the four are you three and me. So are you guys in or out?"  
  
Neville looked nervous and hesitantly asked, "What happens if we say no?"  
  
Harry looked thoughtful and said, "Well if you say no then I'll wipe your memories of this conversation and find some other people."  
  
Ron shook his head and said, "Of course I am in. There really was no point in asking me."  
  
Neville thought for a second before he agreed. Now the three looked at James. James thought to himself, Breaking about a billion wizard laws and being asked to do it by my father? Who would have known? James turned to the group and said, "I'm defiantly in. But why are there for people needed?"  
  
Harry looked at him and said, "Four are needed because as Marauders there is a bond created. It makes the people who take the bond like brothers. Three people are too weak to make this bond and five are too strong. So it has to be four. When one brother is in trouble the others will know it. The bond will allow us to talk mentally, however we will not be able to know what another one is thinking unless that person wants to share it. Which is a good thing especially when Ron's in the bathroom imagining Luna. "  
  
Ron made a lunge at Harry, while Neville just laughed at them. However, James took in this information and thought about it. So that's how Sirius knew to go to Godric's Hollow. He mentally knew that my grandfather was in trouble.  
  
Meanwhile in the Dark Forest.  
  
A figure dressed in dark robes walked along a path that they only knew about. When the person reached a clearing they noticed two other people were there already standing around a small fire. The person looked at the others and instantly knew who they were. One was a balding man, rather on the plump side, who had a metal hand. The other was a tall man who's face was white with ruby red eyes. They regarded the new person and almost cursed them.  
  
When the tall man noticed who it was he smiled. He asked the person, "And how is everything progressing, my daughter?"  
  
"Everything is going along perfectly father," replied Voldemort's daughter. "Soon I will be able to separate Potter and that mudblood girlfriend of his. I still cannot believe he would disgrace the wizard community by dating her."  
  
"Very good. But remember that you must not be discovered until we are ready to strike. Use your position to influence the students and bend them to my will." Lord Voldemort told his daughter. "Now return and we shall meet soon to discuss the plans to destroy Potter and that Muggle lover Dumbledore. When they are gone we will claim Hogwarts and then we shall set the wizarding community on fire so that I am placed as the rightful Lord of Wizards."  
  
The girl smiled and started back to Hogwarts. Her thoughts then turned to what her father said. Destroy Potter? No, I must make my father understand that I love Potter and that he and I should be at father's side with Harry Potter as my husband.  
  
A/N: Ok I thought it was time to make this story a little darker and who is better to darken a story then good old Voldemort and the ever popular Wormtail? And yes Voldemort's daughter is the one who was spying on Harry and Hermione at the dance, but I am still not saying who she is. Ha-Ha. Hey author's privilege. Please read and review.  
  
-------


	6. Paws, Mask, Slither, and King

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to the Great J.K. Rowling. I only own the ones you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: James Ronald Potter has come back to the past and meet his parents as teenagers. Through his help they got together at the Welcome Back Dance. James is trying to work on getting back to his home, while his father Harry James Potter has decided to bring back the Marauders to Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter Six Paws, Mask, Slither, and King  
  
A week after deciding to become Marauders Harry, Ron, Neville, and James made their way to the Whopping Willow. All four boys were trying to stay out of the way of the swinging branches of the willow. Harry picked up a stick from the ground and used it to prod the knot in the tree. The four boys started making their way down the underground path to the Shrieking Shack. When they climbed out a thought hit Harry. Damn, I forgot to tell Neville and James about Lupin. Harry turned to the group and started to say, "I know this is going to come as a shock but the last member of the Original Maruaders is…" Just then a figure came out to greet them.  
  
Neville smiled as he saw who it was. "Professor Lupin!" James stood there in shock.  
Lupin looked at Harry and asked with a questioning look on his face, "Who is the person who looks like you?"  
  
Harry blushed and replied, "This is James Harrison. He just transferred from a school in America and I trust him enough to ask him to be a Marauder."  
  
Harry then wanted to get started with the reason they came out there. So he turned to Lupin and said, "Ok, well we came out here for a reason and I don't think we have much time so I suggest we get started."  
  
Remus turned to the group and said, "Ok, first thing is that you must do is create the bond. You are to stand in a circle with your wands touching and say the incantation 'Mens Frater'.  
  
The four boys stood in a group with their wands pointed together and together said "Mens Frater".  
  
Harry didn't feel anything and thought to himself, I don't think that worked.  
  
Ron looked at him and said, "No I don't think that worked either."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and stammered, "But…But…But, I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yes, you did Harry. We all heard you." came the reply from Neville. James was nodding his head.  
  
Remus came over to the boys and smiled, "Well since I didn't hear Harry my guess would be that in fact it did work and now you all are able to share thoughts. So I guess what is next is to help you become Animagi." All four boys nodded their heads. "Ok the first step is that you must find out what you will become. The incantation for this is 'Monstrare Animagus.' What will come out of your wand is the animal you will become. Then pointing the wand at yourself say 'Accidere Animagus.' At first you will transform a little and quickly change back to human. After that you won't need your wand. You will be able to transform into the animal by concentrating. It should take a few days with constant practice to get it right."  
  
The group of boys looked at each other and without a spoken word agreed to do it. Harry went first and said, "Monstrare Animagus." A smoke cloud released from his wand and started to take shape. The cloud formed into a lion which silently roared then the cloud disappeared.  
  
Ron looked at the cloud and said, "Wicked. My turn." His cloud turned into a small creature that Remus recognized as a badger. "What the hell? Harry gets a lion and all I get is a stinking badger?"  
  
Neville tried to laugh, but then he cast the spell. When his cloud took shape they all were shocked because Neville's animagi form was a grizzly bear.  
  
James performed the spell last and when his cloud took shape it was a snake. Ok that was really weird. Why am I a snake?  
  
Next the group decided to perform the next spell together. They each pointed their wands at themselves and said, "Accidere Animagus." At first it felt like nothing happened. Then they each started to transform. Neville grew giant grizzly bear arms. Ron's face began to take the shape of the badger. James's legs grew together becoming a tail. Harry started to grow a mane along his neck. As quickly as they started to transform they detransformed.  
  
Remuslooked at the group and said simply, "Well I think that's enough for tonight. Practice transforming everyday and you'll soon be able to change with no problems. Maybe afterwards I'll show you around in animal form so that you can see everything the original Marauders saw when we were your age. Also I would suggest to think of some nicknames for you since you are officially the New Marauders."  
  
The four went back through the passage back to Hogwarts. They all fell onto their beds to tired to do anything else. When they woke the next morning Harry looked at his watch and thought to himself, Damn I am late. I was supposed to meet Hermione fifteen minutes ago. Just then a pillow came crashing at him. He looked and saw that Ron, Neville, and James were up also. Harry asked, "Why are you guys up?"  
  
James replied for the group, "Well if you had remembered a certain spell that was cast last night? The one where we could hear each other's thoughts? Well you screamed in each of our heads waking us up."  
  
Harry laughed and quickly said sorry. The four agreed to meet later that day to practice and to come up with some names.  
  
Harry rushed down to meet Hermione. When he saw her, he swept her into his arms and placed a very passionate kiss on her lips. Hermione just melted in his assault. When they pulled away Hermione had a smile on her face and laughingly said, "Well someone is in a great mood this morning." Harry pulled her into another kiss and when they broke away he suggested they go down to the Great Hall and since it was Saturday to make a day together. Hermione readily agreed.  
  
Later that day, Harry, Ron, Neville, and James meet up in an empty classroom. Harry put a unnoticeable spell on the room so that they wouldn't be interrupted. Harry spoke first. "Well I suggest that we pick names for each other. One person will pick a name for someone else and that will become your nickname. Ron why don't you go first."  
  
Ron looked at Neville and said, "I think your name should be Paws. To go with your hands when you transform."  
Neville liked this idea a lot. Harry went next and suggest the name of "Mask" for Ron considering how his face looked like he had a mask on when he transformed. Neville was next and came up with Slither for James.  
  
James thought about the name for his father for a while. Finally he said, "King, since lions are known as kings of the forest." At first Harry objected, but was reminded by the group that they agreed whatever name was thought of that name was stuck.  
  
Harry looked at his watch and said, "Damn, its 7 o'clock already? Sorry guys, but I need to go see Hermione." Ron looked shocked and said, "I forgot I was meeting Luna in like 15 minutes."  
  
Neville looked pale and said, "I have to go too. I am supposed to meet…I have to go." Neville rushed out of the room.  
  
Later that night Ron, Harry, and James sat waiting for Neville. When Neville entered he looked at his fellow Marauders and asked, "What are you staring at?"  
  
Harry spoke up and said, "So how was your night with Lavender?" Harry, Ron, and James all had smiles on their faces.  
  
Neville looked shocked and asked, "How did…I mean what do you mean?"  
  
Ron replied, "Remember how Harry woke us up this morning? Well, you were sending out the thought about how much you love Lavender and how much she loves you. So we know you two are going out and we know that's who you rushed out to see. Remember as a Marauder you have very little secrets from the rest of us."  
  
Neville just groaned and laid down on the bed. Soon all four Marauders feel asleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the dark forest.  
  
Voldemort called over Wormtail. "Wormtail, I need you to send an owl to my daughter and tell her to begin the next step of the plan."  
  
Wormtail started stammering, "But master…are you sure…that now is the time?"  
  
Voldemort looked at Wormtail and said, "Are you questioning me? Of course I am sure. For your behavior I will have to punish you. Crucio!"  
  
Wormtail fell to the ground and groaned at the assault on his brain from the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Back in the fifth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory.  
  
As Voldemort was placing the Cruciatus Curse on Wormtail all four Marauders woke up screaming and clutching their foreheads.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but between looking for a new job, trying to get a car, and getting my love life together I was kinda busy. Hopefully I made up for it with this chapter. And yes all four were having the dream together. It's a down side to the bond between them. Please read and review. That's what that button is for. -------


	7. …Two pranks at Hogwarts and A Wormtail i...

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters here. They are owned by the great J.K. Rowling. I am not getting any money for this so please don't sue me.  
  
Summary: The Marauders are back. But not everything is going good for them. So what's a Marauder to do? Why pull some pranks of course.  
  
Chapter seven …Two pranks at Hogwarts and A Wormtail in a whomping tree.  
  
All four boys woke up with their heads pounding. They were all rubbing their foreheads and Ron, Neville, and James all turned to Harry each looking with sorrow in their eyes. Harry noticed their stares and asked, "Hey guys, why are you up and what are you looking at?"  
  
Neville looked at Harry and softly replied, "Well mate, it's just…well,…we never knew."  
  
Harry looked at Neville and asked, "Knew what exactly?"  
  
James answered, "We never knew the kind of nightmares you have. I guess because of the spell we also have each other's dreams. So that's what you dream every night? Is there anything we can do for you?"  
  
Harry looked at his three friends and felt angry at them for pitying him. Then Harry felt concern in his head, concern for him from his friends. Harry knew that they weren't looking at him with pity but friendship. Harry thought about it. He then said, "You can do something. Well, we're the Marauders and what is a Marauder if he isn't playing a prank. So we need to plan a prank."  
  
The four boys sat around planning their first prank. Everything was going good until Harry thought of something that put a dampen on everything. "Well this is a good prank, but to pull this off we need the Marauder's Map. And I have no idea what happened to it last year."  
  
James smiled a little bit but then a frown crossed his face. Neville noticed this and asked, "What is it James? You look upset."  
  
James looked at each boy and replied, "Well I know where the map is." James held up his hand as the other Marauders looked up at him with smiles. "The map is in Dumbledore's office and I don't know how to get it. Even if we get it he'll notice it is gone quite quickly and will know that I took it."  
  
Harry started frowning, but looked at each of the boys with an evil grin on his face. "OK, project candy will become the Marauders' second prank. For our first prank we will do something no other students have done. We will sneak into Dumbledore's office and switch the original Marauder's Map with our own version. A little updated version."  
  
The four boys worked on the map all day. They had to fine turn it so that Dumbledore would never figure out that they switched the maps. Then Harry placed another spell on the dots of the Marauders. Ron asked Harry, "What does that spell do?"  
  
Harry replied feeling very proud he did it, "This spell if it works out like it is supposed to will make our dots appear to be in a spot we are supposed to be in." Noticing the confused look on Ron Harry continued, "Suppose I go to the Slytherin common room. Since I should not be there my dot will show up in the Gryffindor common room." Ron thought about this for a second and then nodded his head as he understood.  
  
So the Marauders then discussed how they would pull off the switch. With everyone putting in their own ideas it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Harry reminded the group, "One thing this all involves is that Dumbledore isn't looking at the map when Neville gets him. Otherwise everything is going to miss."  
  
With that the group broke up into two small groups. Ron and James took the remade map and Harry's invisibility cloak, while Harry and Neville went out to the Quidditch pitch. Ron and James stopped in front of the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office. Harry mounted his Firebolt and flew around for a little bit. Harry sent out a message to Ron. Ron, where is Professor Dumbledore now?  
  
Ron scanned over the new Marauder's Map to see where Dumbledore was. Harry, Neville, he's in the Great Hall. Ok Neville you're up. Go get him, while we switch the maps.  
  
Neville ran into the Great Hall and found Dumbledore. "Professor, it…it…it's Harry. I think he's hurt. He was going to show me how to fly when he fell off his broom clutching his scar. Please come quick."  
  
Ron studied the map and watched as Neville and Dumbledore went from the Great Hall to the front doors. Ok James let's go and do this. The two Marauders entered Dumbledore's office and quickly found the original Marauder's Map. They exited as quickly and quietly as they entered. Ok Harry, we have the map. Now time to do you magic.  
  
As Neville and Dumbledore reached Harry they noticed him sitting up rubbing his scar. Dumbledore went over to Harry and asked, "Harry what happened?"  
  
Harry answered somberly, "Professor I was going to show Neville how to fly when I had a dream of Voldemort placing the Cruciatus Curse on Wormtail. I guess it was a good thing I didn't fall too far. I should be fine now Professor." Harry hoped he put enough truth into that story to keep Dumbledore from questioning him.  
  
Dumbledore studied Harry for a while before stating, "Very well Harry. However I want you to go see Madam Pompfrey if any thing else happens. But now I shall return to lunch and maybe you can get back to teaching Neville how to fly."  
  
Harry and Neville raced back to their dormitory where Ron and James were waiting. Harry turned to them and asked, "Well, how did the mission go?"  
  
James looked at Harry and responded, "Perfectly! We watched the map and even though we were right outside Dumbledore's office the map showed us in the library. No one looking at our map will know where we are."  
  
Harry thought about this for a second and stated matter-of-factly, "I guess I messed up the spell." With the three others looking at him he explained, "Well, who in their right mind would believe that Ron was in the library? I mean I don't know if he even knows where it is." With that Harry raced out of the dormitory and into the arms of Hermione.  
  
Ron caught up to him and said, "Hey no fair hiding in your girlfriend's arms. You know I'll get you back later Potter, but right now I am off to see Luna." Ron raced out of the common room to find her.  
  
James and Neville came down a few moments later and told Harry that they needed to get going. Harry kissed Hermione passionately, while Neville and James just made disgusted faces at the two. Finally Neville spoke up, "Hey Harry, either find a room or let's go. But you know we are on a deadline." Harry broke away from Hermione who had a confused look on her face. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon to pick up where we left off."  
  
Harry sent a message to Ron who was in the middle of a snog session with Lavender. Ron. Ron! RON! Get your tongue out of her mouth long enough to help with project candy. Ron stopped kissing Luna reluctantly and told her that he would see her later that night.  
  
Ron ran and caught up to the others and said, "Why the hell did you do that? She is such a good kisser. Damn!"  
  
James, Neville, and Harry laughed at Ron. They broke up into groups again to carry out the next plan. Harry and James went to Honeydukes by way of the tunnel behind the statue of the witch with the hump while Ron and Neville went out to the lake. Harry and James took quite a bit of candy from Honeydukes and left three times the value on the counter. Ron and Neville filled three buckets of mud from the shore of the lake.  
  
The next morning at breakfast the Marauders waited patiently for the Owl Post to arrive. Soon they saw a big owl give a package to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at the package with a surprised look on his face. When he opened the package a letter floated up to him and said aloud, "This is a present to our friends at Hogwarts. PMSK!" With that candy rained down on the teacher's table. Soon it was followed by candy raining down on the Gryffindor table, followed by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The Slytherins waited for candy to fall on them too when to their shock mud fell onto them. The Hall was in awe of the candy raining down but everyone broke into laughter at the Slytherins.  
  
As the Marauders exited the Hall James was pulled away quickly. He saw the person who pulled him and found himself looking at Draco.  
  
"Ok James," Draco started, "I know that you and your buddies planned that prank. I won't tell on you, but keep in mind, if I can't make fun of Pothead, Weasel, Forgetful, Mudblood, or you, then it isn't free rein on me. Pull another prank on me and I will make your lives living hells." Draco stomped away with mud running down his back.  
  
James mentally talked to the other Marauders. Guys that was great, but we have a problem. We can't pull another prank on Draco. Hearing mental groans from his friends he continued. He knows it was us. So I say we go to the shack tonight to plan our next prank and figure out how to keep Draco out of it."  
  
Later that night the quartet made their way down to the Whomping Willow. As they were about to push the knot on the tree they felt themselves being magically bound to four trees. As they struggled at their binds their capture spoke to them. "My master thought he would have to wait until later, but with the four of you so willing to give yourselves to me the Dark Lord will not have to wait." Their capture showed his face and the quartet were looking at Wormtail.  
  
A/N Ok that's it for tonight. I borrowed Adhara's idea and see who I could get to be my muses from Hogwarts. Low and behold I end up with the Double mint twins Parvati and Padma. Just my luck. And they said that I should stop now since they are tired. Oh well. Please review. Should I keep going or should I stop? Talk to you later. -------


	8. Wings of change

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to the great J.K. Rowling who I would ask to write faster but I know you can't rush genius so I would never ask her to.  
  
A/N: You know if I don't get anymore reviews I am gonna assume that no one is reading the story and end it. Oh here is a quick reference guide.  
" " talking  
thinking  
Parseltongue  
  
Chapter 8: Wings of Change  
  
Harry, Ron, Neville, and James looked at each other and then back to Wormtail. All four Marauders knew that they were in trouble. Harry tried to change into a lion but wasn't able to do it.  
  
Great! I wonder why I am unable to change! Harry thought to himself.  
  
Well that should be obvious, James thought to Harry. These ropes have a spell on them to keep us from doing magic. Both with wands or wandless.  
  
Well, came Ron's thought. How are we able to communicate telepathically to each other? That is magic also. The other three Marauders just stared at Ron. What are you three gits looking at? he asked.  
  
Well, you! came the reply from Neville. We're just surprised that not only did you form a sentence, but it was a rather intelligent sentence.  
  
Harry and James tried to hold back their sniggering, because they knew how serious the situation was. Still, Neville just burned Ron but good.  
  
Just when Ron was about to threaten Neville he stopped dead in his tracks and his face began to pale. Harry, James, and Neville all looked to see what Ron was staring at. They wished that they hadn't. For coming towards them was a giant snake.  
  
Wormtail noticed the snake and began to laugh devilishly. "Ah good! Nagini, what I need you to do is watch over these four while I go get the Dark Lord."  
  
Nagini hissed at Wormtail. He took this as a yes and ran off. When Wormtail left Harry broke out in a laugh. The other Marauders looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you laughing at Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, basically the snake just said that if Wormtail was any more dumb then he would have to be watered twice a week." All four boys laughed at this joke.  
  
Nagini made here way over to Harry. You understand what I say? she hissed at Harry.  
  
Yes! Didn't your master tell you? I am a Parseltongue. Harry replied.  
  
No! The Dark Lord rarely talks to me unless he wants me to do something.  
  
So then why do you stay with him? Why not leave?  
  
And go where? He would find me and torture me until he is satisfied. No leaving is out of the question unless the Dark Lord is gone for good.  
  
Meanwhile deeper in the forest,  
  
Wormtail ran through the Forbidden Forest looking for his master. When he reached Voldemort Wormtail noticed Voldemort's daughter was there begging.  
  
"But father, what if we brought him over to Dark Magic? We could get married and then the two most powerful wizards ever could rule the world. With you in complete command of course."  
  
Voldemort looked at his daughter strangely. Just as he was about to reply Wormtail spoke, "My lord, I have captured him. I have captured Harry Potter."  
  
Voldemort looked at his daughter and smiled. He then said, "Very good Wormtail. Maybe we will be able to settle this matter tonight." Wormtail started running back to his captives with Voldemort following.  
  
Back near the Whomping Willow  
  
Harry was still trying to convince Nagini to leave Voldemort when they heard crunching in the woods. Soon Wormtail and Voldemort emerged into the clearing.  
  
"Ah Wormtail, you told the truth." Voldemort said. "I suppose you can live another day." Voldemort then turned to Harry and said, "Well, I think I learned my lesson from last time. I am just going to kill you and not play with you first. Wormtail kill the others."  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and started to say, "Adva…." when four birds flew in and took the wands from Voldemort and Wormtail. All six people looked at the birds. There was an eagle, a falcon, a barn owl, and a dove. Harry thought it was strange seeing the four birds together when they started to change. The eagle became Hermione, the barn owl became Lavender, the dove became Luna, but what fascinated the Marauders mostly was when the falcon changed into none other than Ginny. Hermione, Lavender, and Luna had their wands trained on Voldemort and Wormtail while Ginny united the Marauders.  
  
When they were untied the Marauders had their wands out in a flash. Harry asked for Voldemort's and Wormtail's wands. Harry pocketed them and was about to place a full body bind on Voldemort and Wormtail when he felt the wands come out of his pocket and was flying towards their masters. "Everyone change and get out of here now." Everyone changed into their animagus form and rushed back to Hogwarts.  
  
Voldemort watched this and began to laugh. "Dear daughter you can come out now." She stepped out and Voldemort looked at her. "You know I thought about it and you're right. He should join our side. Along with that mudblood girlfriend of his and that muggle loving best friend."  
  
She wondered why those two also but thought better than to question her father.  
  
Meanwhile back in the Gryffindore common room.  
  
Harry was staring at Hermione with his mouth opening and closing a couple of times. Finally he got out, "What, how, when?"  
  
Hermione giggled and said, "I think you forgot who and why there Harry."  
  
James gave it his best shot. "I think Harry is inquiring as to how did you become Animagi and when did it happen."  
  
Luna spoke up for the group of girls and replied, "Well, Hermione was wondering where you four sneak off to every night and heard Ron mention 'Moony.' She owled him and he ratted you out. No pun intended there. So we had him do all the spells with us that he did with you. You are officially looking at the Lady Marauders. I am Peace. Hermione is Beaks. Lavender is Hoot. And Ginny here is Talons."  
  
The four Marauders looked at the girls in shock. Finally Neville spoke up. "So I guess the question is what do we do now?"  
  
Lavender answered, "Why not have fun? I mean we can't tell anyone that we saw You-Know-Who in the Forbidden Forest. So let's have fun. Besides, you four need all the help you can get while pulling pranks."  
  
Ron looked at Neville's girlfriend. He then said, "Are you saying we're bad at pulling pranks? Because we are much better than you four."  
  
Ginny snorted, "Is that a challenge? Tell you what. Why don't we have a prank war? The Marauders versus the Lady Marauders. And we'll see who is better."  
  
Harry loved this idea. "Ok, but we need to have some rules. First off no more than one prank a day."  
  
Hermione added, "No pranks that require going to anyplace off limits."  
  
James spoke up, "No pranks on Draco Malfoy. I know you want to, but he already knows that any prank on him is from us and will go straight to the teachers if we do."  
  
Lavender then added, "Anything that doesn't break our rules goes. And no outside help from 'Moony' for we all know how many he's pulled."  
  
Neville then asked, "So what are the stakes?"  
  
Luna replied, "Well how about the winners will each get one of the losers as a slave for a week? But keep everything PG rated."  
  
Ron spoke up, "Agreed. First team to give up or gets caught by a teacher loses."  
  
Ginny then added, "If no one loses within two weeks we'll call it a draw and together we'll plan a prank to will have Hogwarts talking for centuries."  
  
The two groups went up to their respective dormitories. The boys planned their first prank. The four of them later snuck out of their dormitory and down to the Slytherin door. Harry and Ron said a spell while James and Neville kept a lookout. Feeling like their spell had worked all four boys went back to bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning the four boys woke up early so that they would be first into the Great Hall. They waited and were soon joined by the girls. The Marauders were watching the door intently when more students started to come in. When the Slytherins came in the Marauders saw that the plan had worked. About a third of the Slytherins had bright red hair and gold bodies. Another third had black hair with blue bodies. The other third had yellow hair and black bodies. The only normal Slytherin was Draco Malfoy. The rest of the student body looked at the Slytherin table and busted out in laughter.  
  
After breakfast Malfoy stopped James and said, "Why did you do that? I thought we had a deal."  
  
James replied, "I didn't break our deal. You didn't get prank pulled on you."  
  
"All of the Slytherins think I did this because I am the only one who wasn't effected. Now they are threatening me with bodily damage unless I undo the spell."  
  
James was shocked. "You know if they really were your friends they wouldn't treat you this way. Maybe it's time you reevaluated your life and what friends are supposed to be. Meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at midnight. I want some people to meet the real you."  
  
Draco walked off and James thought to the other Marauders, Guys, I want to meet in the Astronomy town at midnight to plan tomorrow's prank.  
  
The girls played their prank at lunch. Once everyone was seated the teachers' plates rose above their head and started to spin. Soon food was flying from the teachers' table. The other students thinking the teachers were starting a food fight soon joined in. Food was flying everywhere when Dumbledore clapped his hands. All the food stopped in mid-air, and then disappeared. Then Dumbledore spoke. "Since you seem not to be hungry lunch is over. However, I would like to see Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Harrison in my office immediately."  
  
Harry, Ron, Neville, and James went up to Dumbledore's office while glaring at the Lady Marauders as they left.  
  
When they entered the office Dumbledore told them to sit down. "I would like to know if you had anything to do with the food fight today."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and said, "You know I can't lie to you. We had nothing to do with that food fight."  
  
Dumbledore looked at all four boys and said, "Very well, but if something like this happens again and I find out you were involved you will serve detention every night for the rest of the year. And I will make sure you spend the detentions with Professor Snape."  
  
The boys left the office feeling very down. Ron spoke first, "Great! Threatened with a year long detention with Snape for a prank we didn't pull. How do you think the girls did that anyways?"  
  
Harry thought about this and replied, "I don't know. I do know though we are meeting tonight to plan for tomorrow."  
  
At mid night Ron, Harry, and Neville made their way up to the Astronomy tower. They knew that James was already up there. When they reached the top they heard James say, "Give them a chance. Maybe you'll actually make friends with them."  
  
The three Marauders looked at James and Neville asked, "Who are you talking to?"  
  
James replied, "Well, I want to have someone become and honorary Marauder. I'm sure if you give him a chance you'll like him. Boys may I introduce to you…" out of the shadows stepped, "…Drake Malfoy."  
  
A/N I wrote this chapter while in jury duty. Sorry if it seems long, but Parvati and Padma couldn't join me so they couldn't slap me to stop. So who should win? The guys? The girls? Or have it a draw? Please read and review and give me your choice. -------


	9. New friends, Old fun

Disclaimer: If you read this much you know that I don't own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary. The Marauders and Lady Marauders have started their prank war. The Marauders were going to plan their next prank when James introduced them to Drake Malfoy.  
  
Chapter 9: New friends, Old fun  
  
James replied, "Well, I want to have someone become and honorary Marauder. I'm sure if you give him a chance you'll like him. Boys may I introduce to you…" out of the shadows stepped, "…Drake Malfoy."  
  
The other three Marauders looked at James then to Draco Malfoy and back to James. Draco leaned over to James and whispered, "One nasty word from Pothead, Weasel, or Forgetful and I am out of here."  
  
Ron opened his mouth. "What is the brainless, Deatheater wannabe git doing here, Slither?"  
  
Draco turned towards the door and said clearly, "That's it I am out of here!"  
  
James turned to the other Marauders and nearly shouted, "Look, I know Drake better than any of you. If you cannot accept him as a friend then maybe I don't belong here either. As for you Mask, I will let you know that he is neither brainless or a Deatheater wannabe. Maybe a stubborn git, but not the others. As for you Drake, if you leave then you haven't learned a thing."  
  
Everyone stared at James like he was mad. Finally Harry spoke up. "Draco, if James trusts you then you must have shown him something to trust. If you can give us a reason then I don't see a reason as to why we cannot be friends."  
  
Neville looked at Harry as though he made a deal with the Devil. "King, are you sure about this? We all know that his father is a Deatheater and that he hates us."  
  
James turned to Neville and said, "Paws let Drake explain himself and maybe you'll understand him like I do."  
  
Ron looked at Draco and said, "All right! Since I happen to like Slither as a friend tell us why we should trust you."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and said, "Ok here we go. During the summer between the second and third years I met a Muggle girl. Her name was Jewel. I know what my father said about Muggles but she was an angel and I fell in love with her. She had a younger brother who used to call me 'Drake'. My father found out about her during our fourth year. This summer after Voldemort was resurrected, my father killed her and her family so that the Dark Lord may never know about my love for her. After that day I knew that I never wanted to become like my father. I knew that I did not want to live like a servant of Voldemort."  
  
Ron and Neville panicked at the mention of the name of Voldemort. Harry looked at them and sighed, "Paws, Mask, you cannot be afraid of a name. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. See he did not show up. Slither, Draco, and I can say his name. Are you telling me that Draco is braver than two Gryffindores?" Harry then turned to Draco and said, "Draco, or do you prefer Drake? I don't know if I fully believe your story, but I trust Slither very much and so I will give you the benefit of the doubt."  
  
Draco smiled. Not his usual smirk but a genuine smile. He then turned to James and said, "Now I understand what you meant about how true friends are supposed to be. Harry, I do prefer between us to be Drake. But what is with this Slither, Paws, King, Mask stuff?"  
  
James just smiled and said, "Those are our names for each other. Do me a favor and say 'Monstrare Animagus'. This will show what kind of Animagi you will become."  
  
Drake performed the charm and out of his wand came a tiger. Drake looked at the smoke and said, "I can become a tiger? That is so cool."  
  
Harry then said, "To be able to become a tiger you need to perform 'Accidere Animagus' on yourself. Then you need to practice transforming everyday until you change easily."  
  
Drake did as Harry said and his body became white with black stripes. Drake quickly changed back. Then he said to the Marauders, "Ok now I guess I get a weird name like Stripes huh?"  
  
Ron laughed and said, "That's perfect. Drake Malfoy, as a founding member of the New Marauders I proclaim you Stripes, honorary member of the Marauders!"  
  
Drake made a disgusted face. He then said to Ron, "I was only kidding about that name."  
  
Neville spoke up and said, "It's too late now Stripes. You're stuck with it."  
  
The group of boys broke out in laughter. Then Harry took command. "Ok we still need to plan our next prank. And since we now have five members working this should be classic."  
  
The Marauders planned their next prank with Drake as a integral part of it. They decided to pull the prank after lunch the next day. They then all went back to their dormitories parting as friends. Harry fell onto his bed and fell asleep with a question in his mind. Did we really make friends with Draco Malfoy? The same Draco Malfoy who has tried making our lives living hells since we started at Hogwarts? He was surprised as James answered him. Yes we did. And I have a feeling that we will be friends for a lifetime.  
  
After lunch that day Harry and Drake were standing by Potions class. They decided that to pull off their plan Harry and Drake would have to stage a fight. So waiting until most of the class was in the dungeon Drake said in a loud voice, "Potty, where's that mudblood girlfriend of yours? Did she dump you yet? Everyone knows that she really wants me!"  
  
If Harry didn't know that Drake was acting he would have cursed him into tomorrow. "Malfoy if you had any brains you would know that snakes don't make good boyfriends!"  
  
Drake hid his smile and said, "Take this Pothead, STUPEFY!" Drake sent his curse very wide. The rest of the class rushed out to watch the fight. Harry sent a curse at Drake that missed. Soon the class was joined by Professor Snape. As soon as Snape entered the hallway Ron, Neville, and James went into the classroom placing a charm on the blackboard.  
  
They then entered the hallway again watching Snape pull Harry and Drake apart. "Potter, fifty points from Gryffindore and you have detention with me tonight at 8:00." Harry hoped that losing fifty points and getting a detention was worth the prank they pulled. Snape then turned to the class and said, "Inside all of you. NOW!"  
  
When the class took their seats Snape spoke up and said, "Now we will be learning a potion that may very well keep you alive. I shall write the ingredients on the board and you are to copy them down. Homework will be to learn the properties of each ingredient and write an essay about how each one helps the potion." Snape turned to the blackboard and started writing the ingredients, but as soon as he wrote the first letter it disappeared and was replaced by the phrase, "My name is Snape. I wear pink pajamas to bed. I have a teddy bear named Pookie."  
  
The class tried to keep their laughing inside for fear of what Snape would do to them if they laughed. Snape looked aghast and then turned to the class. "Who did this?" No one answered. "Fine. Let's see who did this. Revealo Incantator!" Red marks shown over Ron, Neville, and James. "Weasley, Longbottom, Harrison, that will be fifty points each from Gryffindore and each of you will have detention with me. Each will have detention on different nights so that you cannot be together. After class I want you three to stay after to set them up. Since those three have enchanted my blackboard I will tell you the ingredients, so pay attention because I will say them only once and if you do not get them all you will fail your homework."  
  
Everyone glared daggers at James, Ron, and Neville. They decided that prank defiantly wasn't worth it. The Marauders all listened carefully and wrote down what they needed, but watched as Snape placed parchments on each of the Slytherins' desks. Obviously he was giving them a list of the ingredients so that they wouldn't fail.  
  
After class Hermione stopped Harry and said, "I guess the Marauders lose. We decided that if you guys lose that the pairing would go like this. I get you for a week as my slave. Luna gets Ron. Lavender gets Neville. Ginny gets James. Since your weeklong slavery starts today I choose that we go to the library and you will have to get any book that I want. If you are a good boy maybe I'll reward you with kisses."  
  
As much as Harry hated losing, he had to admit he couldn't think of a reason not to lose. After dinner, Hermione and Harry walked to the library and she pulled him to back of the library and said, "Today I don't want to study. I just wanted a quite place to be able to be with you and kiss you." Harry smiled at this and said, "Your wish is my command!" He then pulled her into a very passionate kiss.  
  
When they broke apart they held each other while looking into each other's eyes. Harry was about to pull Hermione into another kiss when he heard in his head Ron's voice saying, King! King! Get your tongue out of Hermione's mouth long enough to hear this! Remus just sent an owl to us! He says that we need to see him at the Shrieking Shack tonight!  
  
Harry sighed and Hermione asked what was wrong and he explained what Ron said, but left out the part of the tongue. Harry then looked at his watch and noticed that it was a quarter to eight. He then said, "I have to go. I have detention with Snape tonight. If you are willing to wait up for me in the common room we can continue where we left off."  
  
It was almost midnight when Harry came back to the common room. Hermione was waiting up for him and asked, "So what did Professor Snape make you do?"  
  
Harry sighed and collapsed on the couch and said, "He made me take the enchantment off of his blackboard then I had to restock the student supply cabinet. It was completely bare when I started. This prank was not worth it. But on the upside I have a very beautiful master to serve for the next week." Harry then pulled Hermione into a kiss, but she stopped him and said, "Not now! I am the master and we will do that when I say. Right now you need to go to bed."  
  
At first Harry looked at her open mouthed. Then in a more firm tone she said, "Your master gave you and order. Now follow it." Harry dropped his head and stalked off to the boys dormitory. Hermione giggled at him and thought to herself. I don't think he is going to like what the Lady Marauders have planned for the Marauders on the last day of slavery. Hermione then went up to her dormitory.  
  
A/N: Ok time to stop for the night. If you like this story please review. -------


	10. My father gave me a name

Disclaimer: If you read this far you know I do not own the characters. J. K. Rowlins does. I also am very poor so please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 10: My father gave me a name.  
  
The week of slavery wasn't going as well as the Marauders had hoped. Harry was studying with Hermione every chance they could. Neville was forced to grow a garden for Lavender. James was forced to tutor Ginny in Potions. Ron, however, loved being Luna's slave. She forced him to make out at every chance they got. The boys were counting down the days until the end of the week. When they weren't with the Lady Marauders, they were helping Drake learn how to be a Marauder and to transform.  
  
The day before the last day of slavery Ginny came up to James and announced what the Lady Marauders wanted for the final day.  
  
"James," Ginny stated after breakfast. "The Lady Marauders have decided that since this is a Hogsmead weekend that you all must take us out on a date. And nothing cheap either."  
  
James looked at Ginny and said, "Ok fine. However how about I set you up with someone else since we both know you are a lot older than me?"  
  
Ginny thought about this and agreed.  
  
James sent out a message to the other Marauders, King, Mask, Paws. We need to meet tonight. And I'll try to find Stripes so that he is there too.  
  
Just then James saw Drake walking alone. Good, this is my chance. "Hey Malfoy, we need to talk."  
  
Drake turned to his friend and said, "What do you want now Harrison?"  
  
James smiled and said softly, "Well Stripes, the Lady Marauders want the Marauders to take them out on a date. However I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to go out with Ginny on this date."  
  
Drake thought about it and said, "I don't know Slither. What would Mask say? I don't think he trusts me too much yet."  
  
James said, "Don't worry about Mask. I'll take care of him. Just be ready to go out. And could you meet us in the Astronomy Tower tonight?" Then James turned and headed off to his classes.  
  
That night the Marauders met in the Astronomy Tower. Everyone was eager to see what James wanted to tell them. James looked at each Marauder and said, "The Lady Marauders want us to take them out on a date in Hogsmead tomorrow night. And I was told that we can't go cheap. However, I asked Ginny if I could fix her up and she said yes, which is why Stripes is here."  
  
It quickly dawned on Harry what James meant by that. "Uh Slither are you saying you want Stripes to be Ginny's date tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes King," replied James. "Before you say anything Mask I think this will be good for both of them."  
  
Ron started to say something but closed his mouth and looked daggers at James.  
  
Then Neville spoke up, "So if this is all that you wanted to say why couldn't we have talked about this in public?"  
  
"That's easy," stated James. "I wanted to meet up here cause the girls want us to pay a lot tomorrow so I say that we also plan a prank for when they return."  
  
Harry smiled, "I get it. You get Stripes to go with Ginny instead of you. You are alone here and no one to stop you. So what is the plan?"  
  
Ron smiled and said, "Well, I say you enchant their beds so when they close their curtains chocolate syrup comes down on them. I am sure if you go to the kitchens the house elves will be more than happy to give you some."  
  
"Beautiful plan my brother," stated James. "You four have to make sure that they are away long enough to pull this off."  
  
With that the Marauders went to their dormitories and fell asleep, dreaming of the revenge for the date.  
  
The next morning the Marauders went down to breakfast to find the Lady Marauders waiting. The guys sat down when Hermione spoke up. "Ok, we decided that tonight you will take us out on a date. And we want to go to that good restaurant, Le Fromage. So no going cheap on this date."  
  
Then Lavender spoke up, "James, we know that you are setting Ginny up with someone else. That's fine cause I got my friend Parvati to agree to go with you. That way someone can keep an eye on you."  
  
James groaned under his breath for two reasons. First his prank wasn't going to happen. Second, as much as he liked Parvati as a friend he couldn't see a romantic connection.  
  
Later that night the two groups meet in the Great Hall to go out on their date. Parvati was already there and quickly locked onto James. Ginny was looking for her date when Drake walked in.  
  
Hermione walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing here Malfoy? Couldn't find a date to Hogsmead this weekend?"  
  
The Marauders quickly stepped forward and Harry said, "Look, Stripes is here because he is Ginny's date. He isn't the bad guy we all thought he was. Give him a chance and you'll see how good he really is."  
  
With that they had a nice walk to Hogsmead. Ginny and Drake were in the rear talking amongst themselves. James turned around a couple of times and watched as Ginny's face lit up with life. Drake's face was flush from his talking with Ginny.  
  
As the ten teenagers walked down the street to the restaurant Le Fromage, they heard an explosion. As they looked up there was a Dark Mark in the sky. They turned to head back to Hogwarts when a group of Deatheaters stopped them. One of them stepped forward and removed his mask.  
  
The group was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy standing there. He looked at the group and was shocked to see his son there.  
  
Lucius yelled, "Draco Malfoy come here now." Drake moved to the front of the group and looked at his father. Lucius looked at the rest of the group in disgust. "Draco what are you doing here with them? Don't you have any pride?"  
  
"Hello father," replied Drake coldly. "To answer your questions I am here with my friends. And I am very proud that they are my friends. And for your information the name is Drake not Draco."  
  
"Now listen to me you little brat," an agitated Lucious started, "if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here. Besides it is your destiny to serve the Dark Lord."  
  
Drake then stated, "I learned that every person chooses their own destiny and I choose to fight evil along side my friends."  
  
Lucius drew his wand and said, "I am glad I am not really your father. Oh does that shock you? Well now you know the truth. So if you choose to fight along side your friends then you shall die along side your friends."  
  
All of a sudden eight voices shouted out "Expelliarmus!" Lucius Malfoy was knocked back twenty feet. He was grabbed by another Deatheater who Apparated both of them out them.  
  
Drake turned back to his friends and said, "Thank you for your help. I don't think I will be able to go back to Malfoy manor anymore."  
  
Ron then spoke up, "Stripes I know my house is rather cramped but if you need to stay with us its probably ok."  
  
Drake looked at Ron with a sincere smile. "Thanks Mask, but I won't need to move in with you. After we all became friends I asked my mother to open another Gringott's account and transfer the money. She also bought a place big enough for her and me."  
  
The ten teenagers headed back to Hogwarts. In an alley the were being watched by a hooded person. Since Malfoy's little plan didn't work out maybe it's time to get Father to try my plan. Soon Harry Potter and I will be together. The hooded person thought to herself.  
Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so very long. Very bad writer's block. Hopefully I made up for it a little bit with this chapter. I have more ideas now so it should come easier to me. See you next time. -------


	11. Changing ways

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. ::Bows to the great goddess::  
  
Chapter 11: Changing ways  
  
A few weeks after the attack on Hogsmead the school soon fell back into its old routine. Soon students were worrying about Halloween. The Lady Marauders were trying to study (even Lavender). The Marauders, however, were planning a new prank to pull on Halloween night.  
  
Drake had other things on his mind. Why did my father, wait Lucious Malfoy, tell me that? If it is true, then who is my father?  
  
Drake was thinking so deeply that he didn't notice the girl that was running towards him until she got to him and placed a kiss on his lips. At first he was startled, then he noticed who it was and pushed her away very quickly.  
  
"Damn it Pansy! If you ever do that again I will personally hex you into next week!"  
  
"But Draco I love you and am lonely without you!" replied Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"If you're lonely then go find Crabbe and Goyle! I'm sure they love what you could do for them! I know they loved it after the Yule Ball two years ago!" sneered Drake.  
  
"You saw?" asked Pansy almost in tears.  
  
"Yeah I saw you pleasuring those two idiots. Plus there was a picture taken and each has a copy that they take with them to the bathroom." replied Drake.  
  
"But they said that the only way you would ever make love to me is if I proved how good I am to them." Pansy said behind tears.  
  
"Do you really think I am ready to make love to anyone yet? Besides do you really think I would want someone who plays hoover for everyone in Slytherin?" Drake sneered at Pansy. But then his voice softened and he said, "There are days when I can't even stand to look at you, but I made some new friends who taught me that trust and friendship can be earned, even after some terrible mistakes. So Pansy Parkinson, if you are willing I would like to be friends, but only if you are willing to take the new Drake and his friends, the Marauders and Lady Marauders."  
  
Pansy thought about this for a little bit. She didn't know if she could be friends with the Marauders and Lady Marauders, whom she assumed were Harry Potter and his friends, but she did want to be friends with Draco.  
  
Drake! she corrected herself. "All right I will try that."  
  
Drake smiled and started walking back to Hogwarts with Pansy and introduce her to his friends.  
  
Hermoine was in the library researching Rowena Ravenclaw for an essay for Professor Binns. She had opened a book on the Founders and read until a passage caught her eye.  
  
The Hogwarts four blood flows  
Though which children no one knows  
They will be great for good  
If together as they should  
Divided evil shall win  
And the hopes of others will be dim  
  
Animal forms shall be their sign  
Showing their ancestor's true mind  
Heirs with similar traits  
Will take their ancestor's animal fate  
Heirs with less ties  
Will take another animal life  
  
The founder's house is where they'll live  
If time doesn't flow out the sieve  
As time goes on houses may change  
But in their hearts they shall stay the same  
  
This was a prophecy regarding the heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts. It is believed that the four heirs would one day meet. It is believed that together they would be the greatest wizards and witches for the side of good. If they meet and are against each other then evil will take over the world. It is also believed that each of the heirs would be an Animagus. For those who follow the traits of their ancestor they will take over the form that the ancestor had. For those who don't follow the traits they will take another animals form. And while the heirs maybe placed into their ancestor's house as time progresses they may end up in other houses.  
  
According to writings from the time of the Founders Godric Gryffindor was a lion Animagus. Rowena Ravenclaw was an eagle. Helga Hufflepuff was a badger. Salazaar Slytherin was a snake. Which is why these animals came to represent each of those houses.  
  
As Hermoine finished reading to herself she sent out a message, Lady Marauders, we need to meet. Find the Marauders if you can. We all need to talk. Meet me by the lake.  
  
As Hermoine packed up her supplies in the library to head out to the lake, Harry walked into the common room. When he walked in he saw something that make his stomach fall. He saw Drake snogging…  
  
AN: Should I stop there? No I'll tell!  
  
…Hermoine!  
  
AN: I want to thank two fanfic authors for the idea of making Pansy good. (Hey I like her good!) SarahSenior04 in the story "30 Minutes" and karenkate-kitty in the story "Final Task"


	12. Only the good die young

Disclaimer: As anyone who got this far knows I own nothing except James Ronald Potter. Everything else belongs to the great Goddess J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 12 Only the good die young

Harry ran out of the Common Room as fast as he could. I need to talk to someone, Harry thought carefully shielding his mind. I can't talk to any of the Marauders because they won't believe me. I know. I'll talk to Dobby. With that thought in mind Harry raced down to the kitchens.

Hermoine glanced around the table and saw the Lady Marauders and most of the Marauders except for one… Harry.

"Ron," Hermoine started, "see if you can contact Harry again."

Ron closed his eyes and concentrated, but finally said, "I'm sorry, but he has completely blocked me off."

"I'll have to start without him and fill him in later," stated Hermoine. She then told the group about the prophecy made.

"Well," asked Lavender, "what do you think it means?"

Ginny spoke up and said, "I think that the four heirs are here now. Harry is obviously the heir of Gryffindore. Ron would be for Hufflepuff. Hermoine for Ravenclaw."

"But that still leaves Slytherin," said Neville.

"Well since James can turn into a snake," said Luna, "I would bet it is him."

James thought for a little bit and said, "I hate to disappoint you, but I don't think I am the heir of Slytherin."

"But how do you know?" asked Lavender.

"Because," stated Hermione, "the last heir of Slytherin,"

"Was Voldemort," finished Ron. Many around the table flinched at the name. They were still not used to hearing, let alone saying his name.

James spoke up then and said, "I know I am not the son of Voldemort, but I also know he did have a decendant." James then gave a brief description of Trelawney's prediction.

"Well then whom could it be?" asked Neville.

"I don't know," answered Hermoine.

Meanwhile, Harry reached the picture of the fruit and was about to tickle the pear when he heard someone coming. Harry was about to turn back when he saw who it was, Cho Chang.

"Oh Harry," said Cho a little startled. "I didn't expect to see you here. We really haven't had a chance to talk this year. Care for doing some catching up while we get a snack?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He thought about what Hermoine might say, but then he remembered what had happened and said, "Sure."

Drake walked back through the Main Hall with Pansy and was about to find his friends when Ginny walked up on them.

Drake could see hurt in her eyes and realized what it must look like to her. He quickly stated, "Pansy, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley."

Pansy looked at both of them, while Ginny stood there shocked. Girlfriend, thought Ginny, but I figured from the way they were walking together he didn't want anything else to do with me.

Drake then said, "That is of course if she accepts."

Harry and Cho were catching up when Cho asked, "So how is Hermoine? I hear you two make a perfect couple."

Harry felt hurt that Cho brought up Hermoine. He then told her what he saw in the Common Room.

"I can't believe she did that," said Cho. "Tell you what. Why don't you forget her for a while and met me outside tonight?" Then Cho got up and gave Harry a kiss on the lips.

Harry returned to the Common Room and was headed upstairs when he was stopped by Hermoine.

"Harry," said Hermoine, "we've been looking for you all day. We have something important to tell you."

Harry glared at Hermoine with a very angry look on his face. "I saw you two today. I can't believe you did that. We're through Hermoine. Go back to your ferret, Malfoy."

With that Harry went up to his room and shut his curtains. He then locked them so he wouldn't be bothered that night.

Later that night Voldemort and Wormtail were waiting by their fire in the Forbidden Forest when two hooded figures approached.

"It is done Father. The love potion mixed with the Impervious Curse worked perfectly," said the first hooded figure.

"Well," hissed Voldermort, "now we have a great prize. My greatest enemy, Harry Potter," who then lowered his hood, "is in love with my daughter, Cho Chang," who then lowered her hood. "He will do whatever you command of him my dear. Now that two of the Heirs of Hogwarts are together soon we shall claim Hogwarts and all of the world will tremble."

AN: So So So sorry it took so long to update but I finally did. I also have the next two chapters done so they will be posted soon. Please read and review.


End file.
